Zoologia
by Coala N
Summary: Bem, aquilo explicava muita coisa. • UA. Shino/Kiba e menções a outros casais.


**Naruto ****© Masashi Kishimoto.******

Presente pra **mim**, porque essa é minha 50ª fanfic. *corações*

Além de **Shino/Kiba**, essa fic contém menções a **Naruto/Hinata** e **Neji/Tenten**. Divirtam-se. 8D

* * *

><p><em>You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals<br>So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
><em>**(The Bad Touch – Bloodhound Gang)**

**x**

_Pobre e atônita Hinata,_ sofrendo com as consequências da própria indagação inocente de tantos anos atrás.

Há apenas algumas horas estava relembrando uma daquelas nostálgicas tardes da pré-adolescência, especificamente a que havia levado ao rubor e à gagueira estupidamente óbvios que demonstrava no momento em questão.

Bem, _aquilo_ explicava muita coisa.

**x**

– S-Shino, você gosta de insetos. Kiba, você gosta de c-cachorrinhos. Então... – a morena tímida perguntou, ainda sem tirar os olhos do chão, movimentando sutilmente o balanço no qual estava sentada. O vento fazia com que seus cabelos – _então muito curtos_ – esvoaçassem suavemente. – Como é que os animais demonstram carinho?

Os dois rapazotes pararam de prestar atenção aos seus respectivos seres vivos de interesse e passaram a encarar Hinata, deixando-a completamente sem jeito.

– Insetos não têm sentimentos – o garoto de óculos escuros respondeu prontamente. – Eles só agem de acordo com feromônios. Não é nada mais do que um conjunto de reações químicas.

Kiba fez uma careta ao terminar de escutá-lo. Não era à toa que Shino era considerado o melhor aluno da sala, sempre aplicado aos estudos de matérias que sequer faziam parte de sua grade curricular _ainda_. Toda essa inteligência – além da fixação estranha por insetos que ele chamava carinhosamente de _hobby_ – fazia com que o garoto fosse um pouco segregado pelo resto da turma. Poderia muito bem dizer que a menina Hyuuga e o inquieto Kiba eram seus únicos amigos. Um nerd, um moleque barulhento e uma garota fofa, ainda que tímida além da compreensão humana. Aquela era a panelinha deles.

– De certa forma, a maioria dos animais é assim. Até mesmo os seres humanos. Pode-se dizer que os nossos sentimentos são meras consequências de variados estímulos.

– Mas que _besteira_ – o Inuzuka argumentou, passando a mão pela cabeça de seu cachorro e primeiro amigo, Akamaru. Não havia entendido uma palavra do que o outro havia dito. – Desde pequeno eu convivo com os cães que a minha irmã trata e eles gostam de nós dois sem precisar de nada.

– Mas isso é porque vocês também os tratam bem – completou.

– Enfim, Hinata, os cães demonstram carinho por lambidas. É meio nojento, mas depois você se acostuma. O Akamaru aqui _sempre_ lambe as minhas feridas – falou, ignorando completamente os dados científicos que o outro colocava para fora. O sorriso largo em seu rosto demonstrava uma total falta de escrúpulos com relação ao que acabara de dizer.

– _Isso_ é nojento – o Aburame murmurou. Quase sempre, acabava se metendo em pequenas discussões com o amante dos cachorros. Aquela não seria a exceção.

– M-Mas então... Como é que eles demonstram raiva? – a menina perguntou novamente, tentando evitar outra briga. Não gostava de ver os amigos discutindo, ainda mais por não ter o vigor necessário para interrompê-los.

– Ah, aí eles rosnam, colocam os dentes pra fora e começam a morder uns aos outros, bem assim – Kiba respondeu, se pondo a fazer algo que poderia ser considerado uma tentativa um tanto quanto tosca de imitar um cão feroz. Era incrível, os outros dois pensavam, como ele conseguia mudar seu foco tão rapidamente quando o assunto lhe interessava. Shino por vezes se questionava mentalmente se a irmã do garoto já teria o levado ao médico para saber se ele tinha algum transtorno de déficit de atenção.

**x**

– _K-Kiba!_ O q-que você est-tá fazendo c-com o Shino? – perguntou, incrédula, a expressão de desespero no rosto do Inuzuka bem similar à própria.

Tinha combinado de sair com os dois para o centro da cidade, pedindo ajuda para comprar um presente de aniversário para seu primo Neji. No entanto, qual não foi sua surpresa ao chegar vinte minutos atrasada ao ponto de encontro combinado – não esperava uma visita repentina de Naruto – e encontrar os amigos de infância literalmente _se agarrando_ com toda a vontade do mundo numa parte mais deserta e escura da rua. _E ainda eram só sete e quinze!_

– Hinata, você entendeu _tudo_ errado – gaguejou também Kiba, desencostando do poste contra o qual o rapaz pálido o havia empurrado há apenas alguns instantes.

A Hyuuga podia enxergar claramente algumas manchas vermelhas no pescoço do amigo de óculos escuros, que tentava escondê-las puxando a gola alta do casaco para cima. Por algum motivo, desde bem jovens tanto ela quanto Neji sempre tiveram uma capacidade visual excepcional.

– Shino, Kiba – Hinata finalmente falou, depois de um longo, bizarro e desconfortável silêncio entre os três. – Me respondam somente uma coisa.

Os rapazes constrangidos se entreolharam antes de desviar o olhar para o rosto enrubescido da amiga, como que dizendo a ela que prosseguisse, sem saberem ao certo se gostariam de responder à indagação.

– Isso que eu vi agora...

– Sim...? – Shino sussurrou.

A morena pareceu hesitar em verbalizar seus pensamentos, mas juntou todos os fragmentos de sua coragem e foi em frente.

– F-Foi lambida, mordida ou as duas coisas? – terminou, soltando um risinho nervoso no fim.

Shino hesitou por alguns segundos e respondeu que não sabia, porque estava ocupado demais tracejando _a mandíbula, o pescoço, os ombros, as costas_ e basicamente _todo_ o corpo de Kiba com as pontas dos dedos – delicadamente, como o andar de um inseto – para prestar atenção no que o outro fazia consigo. Pior ainda, complementou dizendo que só sabia que era bom, _muito_ bom.

Kiba começou a berrar e fazer um escândalo, mandando Shino ir ao inferno e outros tantos lugares bem menos respeitáveis.

Hinata, por sua vez, apenas continuou rindo e deu as mãos aos dois, caminhando alegremente rua acima. Neji teria que se contentar com um kit muitíssimo _elegante_ de pente, escova, prendedores e chapinha – além de shampoo, condicionador, creme hidratante, máscara, leave-in... Poderia até reclamar, mas teria de admitir que eram coisas úteis. Afinal, a própria Hyuuga sabia melhor do que qualquer outra pessoa o trabalho que dava cuidar daquele cabelo.

Presente melhor, a própria Tenten daria a ele algumas horas após o término da festa.

* * *

><p><strong>[NA]** AEAEAEA, DAORA A VIDA *pedrada* ME DESCULPEM, MAS EU **~TIVE~** QUE COLOCAR ESSA MÚSICA.

Bem, Shino/Kiba se enfiou _do nada_ na minha cabeça e não quis mais sair. O jeito foi escrever essa fic aqui (e um drabble que eu ainda vou postar na _Quintessência_). Me perdoem se tiver ficado um pouco OOC. (?) Há um bom tempo eu não escrevia uma fic levinha assim, sei lá. E ah, eu ainda não sei se gosto da Tenten com o Neji, mas também não a odeio. Continuo neutra.

Espero que gostem. :)

**Se amou ou odiou, me mande um review! s2**


End file.
